


Oblivion’s heron

by UlfrLarynsson



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlfrLarynsson/pseuds/UlfrLarynsson
Summary: 主作存文用，语句不通，情感有病。





	1. Chapter 1

所谓休假即是该放下工作和心中万般思考，使身心皆得以放松，允许自己隔那么些天不用接待不知哪来的客户不用一天到晚跑路，顺带靠深山密汤养养伤，之类的之类的。  
但是对着送到脸面前来的钱，说他完全不动心也太牵强。  
铃木重朝不是第一次来这家钱汤。尽管上上下下客人老板人少妖怪多，但以他八咫鸟附体的本钱来说，和妖怪泡一个池子也不是什么会让他多抬一下眉毛的大事，更别提只是在走廊与人形或是非人形的东西擦肩而过。  
所以在拉开拉门见到面前走廊里睡着个人的时候，他的脑子里也只冒出了，这是走着走着睡着了吗，为什么要睡在别人房间门口太给人添麻烦了吧，诸如此类的疑问。  
短暂的迷惑时间却已足够侧躺着的人被惊醒般立起上半身来，与他对上眼，接着站起走到他面前并……递出金币，很多。  
找上门来的工作？  
金是足金，但不是他见过的任何一种钱币。面前的人虽然穿着花哨得同花魁道中着一般的金线刺绣红里和服，却不是城里任何一家花柳店会挂出来揽客的温软小巧的类型。  
更加简洁地来说，这是个男人。  
再详细一点，妖怪旅馆的房屋本就为了同人类体型不同的各类生物居住方便，门框并不像人类社会那样窄矮。但那人的头顶也几乎快要碰到木质门档。外国人的面孔，灰白色的头发，毫不遮挡的心口巨大伤疤与皮肉扭曲的半边脸，腰间配着足以算作野太刀的长刀，只是胡乱套在身上却保存良好的过于华丽的和服。如此这样的一个男人，手里拿着粗制的小布袋，装着沉甸甸的一堆金币，并递给了他。  
不管是哪个国家的钱币，金子就是金子。铃木重朝立刻就把休假的事情丢在脑后，以营业微笑将钱袋接了过来。至于究竟是怎样的任务，他并未作过多担心。下到给路边修炼邪术的阴阳师看门，上到烧掉大名一座城，只要钱够，就没有他做不到的事。  
紧接着发现立刻出现的做不到的事情既是说英文。  
无法交流带给客人的困扰比给他的还甚，高大的外国人似是已经习惯了语言不通的境况，但仍然因此苦恼起来。  
要不还是找个翻译吧……  
为何不会说日文的外国人会找到他来雇佣，原因之类一概可以忽略不计。只是收到手里的钱没有退回去的道理，正当思考着有哪家的忍者可以借来用时，客人却已经结束了苦恼，做出什么决定似的，凑近到他面前。  
刚午睡过肌肉还未完全清醒，毫无杀气的动作也让他的反应慢上两拍。本以为是不遵循本地人礼数的外邦习惯而略加放任，结果在反应过来后已经被抱住了腰举起，下意识寻找着力点的腿配合重心移动着，最终被动变成了坐上对方大腿的姿势。意识到颈间袭来的热气是对方的鼻息，杂贺的孙一汗毛倒数，当机立断两腿夹住对方腰间，张开翅膀就是一个——  
飞不动。  
怎么会有这么重的人类。  
八咫鸟实体化的翅膀只掀起屋内落羽和灰尘，却完全带不动本该轻而易举的孙一与被绞住的敌方的体重。再三全力振翅也毫无动静，拉门上的纸被劲风吹得刺啦作响快要破开，可把自己抱了满怀的男人依旧坐得稳当，还把脸贴得更近了。  
……是妖怪呢。  
还是外国妖怪，真罕见。  
不等等等等，难道说，那笔钱是字面意思上用来买他的吗。他是不是在不知情的情况下把自己贱卖了？钱虽然好，但是要是没命花那可就得不偿失了。被妖怪生吞可不是他孙一预计的死法之一。  
浑身僵硬着感受着对方一点点凑近自己的脖子，感到大难临头的佣兵头子一把拔出怀里的短刀朝着对方胸腹捅去，手里却毫无血和利器穿透肉体的感受，定睛一看只发现短刀如被钝器击打般从中弯折，雪白的刃上一丝血迹都没有，是根本就连对方皮都没扎破。  
职业微笑早已歪扭成了龇牙苦笑，好像这次真的栽了。这样毫无反抗能力地死掉可真是让他丢足面子。如果能回到过去一定提醒自己干什么都不要来这家妖怪汤哪怕来了也一定不要收钱诸如此类乱七八糟念头在脑中跑过。  
然后才发现自家的八咫鸟大人平静得很完全没有家里的傻孩子要被咬断脖子的相应反应。  
然后发现接触到自己脖子的并不是利齿，单纯只是鼻子和嘴，以及让他感觉痒嗖嗖的胡须。  
紧接着是急促的嗅闻声，同打猎时寻觅猎物气味而仔细捕捉气味的猎犬无异。独眼的男人仔细地闻着他的脖颈，仿佛那是什么陈年的香木般，绝不满足于短暂的呼吸。每一寸都停留良久，甚至让他自己都疑惑起来，自己到底有什么味道能够让面前这个不知道什么物种的家伙鼓捣这么久？要他自己说，在钱汤休假不就是啥味道都给洗成硫磺味？身上穿的常服是新做的，因为天气暖和他没戴爱用的围巾——不过此刻他真的很希望自己戴了。  
只要没有性命之忧，杂贺的孙一就又重新放松下来。哪怕这人是付钱让他陪睡，那他也亏不到哪去——这么重的金子足够买他干好些杀人放火卖命的活计，区区出卖一下肉体，他也掉不了一块肉。且不论为何妖怪会看上他这个年近40的完全算不上美男子的人，他肯定会在第二天拿着钱溜走，以一天的努力来说，这还算很赚了。  
于是雇佣兵任由对方花了长到让自己昏昏入睡的时间检验过头发，脖颈，腋下，腹部。  
他到底在闻什么？这是重朝断断续续思考的问题。  
直到和服的下摆被撩起到一旁，那颗长灰毛的脑袋把自己贴上了穿戴整齐的六尺裤。  
全程并没有任何使用到唇舌的部分，也没有丝毫有关手的爱抚动作，穿着过于华丽和服的男人仅仅是用鼻子努力嗅着，面对着相同性别的人类的私处时也没有任何迟疑。只是鼻子毫不留情地搜寻着的同时，不可避免地也以下半部分的面部按压着相接触的地方。  
本做好了献身准备的铃木重朝，因长时间的意料之外的被对待，反而因为自己此时受微弱的刺激而勃起而觉得有些害羞起来。自然排出的少量体液粘上六尺裤薄透的布料，却让对方表现得像捕捉到了血液气息的犬只，直直得向着被浸湿的那一处探去，加大力道的嗅的动作也直接相当于加大了对性器的刺激，相互作用下，最终得到的结果是他几乎是在被人用面部服侍自己，硬得不行，前液几乎把包裹阴茎的布料前端尽数湿透。而对方兴奋得连鼻尖都已经润湿还嫌不够。  
……这就是他想要的味道？妖怪真是……难以理解  
比起直接与人性交还来得难为情，杂贺的孙一面红耳赤，想自己上手或者催促对方直接一些，但却苦于语言不通与不好意思，只好脑袋发麻盯着天花板。任由对方在久到离谱的时间后终于心满意足，接着抬起他的双腿，再度嗅过他这一辈子都没想象过会有人专门去体会味道的部位。  
然后终于满足的男人蹭起身来，回到了最初的位置，将孙一背贴自己抱在怀里，嗅闻着出汗后被头发遮掩的后颈，以如此的姿势睡下了，很快就变为了匀净的睡眠中的呼吸声。  
而勃起过久的铃木重朝，受限于自己脸皮厚度和对方的体重，决定把拿钱溜走的计划推迟一个回笼觉的时间。  
以上即是休假中的铃木重朝的一次雇佣工作。


	2. Chapter 2

在自家庭院里再次见到那个独眼的男人时，说他完全不感到惊讶是不可能的。  
如同写好的剧本反复上演，只是变化了场地。此时已是寒冬，冬天的纪伊虽不下雪，但也并非什么暖和的地方。那人却依然同上次见时一样单穿着件衣服，半边胸膛仍敞在外边，裸足踩着木屐，像是不知道什么叫冷一般。在孙一见到他前，他正拉下白梅的一枝，歪斜着头嗅着。而等到脚步声惊动他，使他扭过头来瞅见了来人，他就顿时对梅失去了兴趣，直直地朝着屋主人走过来了。  
接着又是同上次如出一辙的戏码，递到自己面前的钱袋分量诱人，犹豫仅耗费了几秒的时间，铃木的孙一就干脆地将其接了下来。  
于是就有了之后多到难以计数的下一次，下一次，与再下一次。  
在孙一接过钱后，就会脱掉木屐走上廊来，毫不顾忌此时是白天还是黑夜，把他搂进怀里，将鼻子凑进头发里嗅闻起来的如此一个怪人.不计较他是刚洗完澡淌水的头发包着手巾，还是刚收工回家满身血污和臭汗，只要他在这，对方就没有丝毫抱怨。掀起他衣服下摆把头埋进去也好，仅仅搂着他靠在一起也好，毫不在意孙一有什么反应，不介意他是在发呆或者加班处理事情。被偶尔闯入的杂贺众看见也不在乎。独眼的男人只是一次接着一次地冲他递上钱来，搂住他，闻他，抑或是贴在他身边睡觉。  
要完全猜测出对方的意图与动机根本就是无法做到的事情，再加上双方根本没有语言交流。为他递上饭食也会吃，倒上酒也会喝干，不见有醉的表现，也不告知是饱还是饿。按照本国妖怪的标准来评判，可以算是非常端庄守礼，但以人类的准则揣度异类心思从一开始就是南辕北辙。八咫鸟不认为其有杀意，所以自己大可不必提防太多。只是次次钱给得爽快，若不是还算有所求，几乎可以算得上是狐狸报恩。如果说是想交朋友，怎么看又都越了界；但要说是“寻花问柳”，那他可算是最大方又不求回报的客人了。  
如此来往次数多了，也能看出对方人类外表下的野兽习性来。睡着时会用别扭到让人看着难受的姿势蜷缩成一团，吃东西会先闻上几下，找地方坐下时会无意识搜寻四周，而更显得奇怪的与人对视会歪扭头更是不用提。只要不将这人作为人类来看待，几乎所有行为都十分合理。所以唯一可以得出的肯定结论即是，对方确确实实没有别的想法，是为了自己的味道才找上门来的，仅此而已。  
“不进来吗？”  
从妻子的房间回来的铃木家主远远地轻喊了一句。  
很难忽视占据庭院的异兽的存在，哪怕只是蹲在树荫深处。虽然肉眼无法看见，但体量的巨大并非变化形态就能掩藏。只要对方在那，就绝对没有认错的可能。脚步声分明毫无遮掩，换做往日早就该过来了才是。  
再等过一会儿仍然没有动静，于是自己换上草鞋找了过去。以为是睡得太熟不知道自己回来了，可靠近了却发现并不是这么一回事。那人十足地清醒着，把脸埋在膝盖后面，只用了眼睛盯着自己。可没等他完全靠近过去，对方就蹭起身来，极其迅速地翻出院墙离开了。  
被吓了一跳的孙一完全搞不清状况，眼看没什么事情要做，便转而去泡澡。结果刚洗好回来，点上一杆烟，灰白头发的野兽又出现在了自己面前。  
把接过的钱随手扔去房间一角，顺应着对方的动作调整自己的坐姿，杂贺的孙一吸着烟斗，思绪转过几轮还是忍不住好奇。“刚才……怎么了？”  
如意料之中一般没有任何回答。  
但若是一一排除，他和往日的区别无非便是刚同妻子行过夫妻之礼罢了。因为沾染了别人的气味，所以就对转而厌恶起自己来了吗。  
……爱憎分明到极致的活法，倒也才是最适合野兽的。  
铃木重朝人生的后三十年，频繁被同一只妖怪找上门来——不管是夜深人静时的拜访，亦或是战场危急时刻的援护。而在他死后，纪伊就不再出现过与其交好的外乡人的身影，而所谓的铃木家受山神庇护的传闻，也便一同被人淡忘了。


	3. Chapter 3

吸收掉所有声音，却单单留下风。雪就是这样一种东西。  
厚雪堆积的山顶，同耳鸣时一般，强劲的风声占据一切，而其余噪声都被阻隔了。毛发被吹拂倒向一方，不知何时扎在树干上的布料噼啪作响。如此时静坐在雪地中，就可以说上一句，世界十分安静，这般的话来。  
他不喜欢声音。  
具体来说是人的声音。  
在人迹罕至的地方，如果是四季都温暖的区域，就算没有人类，也算不上安静。虫和鸟都惯于制造噪声，温和的水太过活泼，茂密的树叶稍有微风就乐于作响——但无论如何都比人声好上百倍。  
狼的听力过于灵敏，哪怕早已能够在人的社会中坦然入睡，可将声音挡在耳外是做不到的。稍有声响就会惊醒，哪怕只是远处压低嗓门的窃语。如果再有遇到有情人性交的响动，直接放弃睡眠起身离开也比强忍烦躁尝试入梦来得划算。  
喜爱和厌恶是可以共存的。  
讨厌人类，但又存在需求。  
抗拒被接近和触碰，但渴望将温热的身体揽入怀中。  
人选从来都不是随机的。  
一切被吸引的特质都来源于生命中最初次的坠入爱河。  
雇佣兵有着低且温顺的嗓音，与和人类年龄相匹配的沉稳。他不怎么说话，哪怕有也几乎从不提高音调，守护神能看穿他毫无威胁的欲望，不做警示，于是被附身者也总是温和地附和着。外乡人并不知道黑色头发的男人的名字，也并无兴趣。他隔三差五地来，最初不分时间，在被告诫后于是只在夜晚出现。付给对方钱，或是宝石，首饰，就能顺心将其搂在怀里。  
从二月到四月，他长久地呆在山里，静坐在厚雪地里。等时间过了，他就下山去，找到对方。同相熟的嫖客与妓女般——纵使雇佣兵并未曾一次同他发生过性关系。仅出钱就可以买到身体或是性命，就职业的性质来说，差距并非太大。可话说回来，又有什么职业不是呢。拿钱买命的差事，他也并未少干过——对方会接过他递上的财物，降下防御迎接他。  
雪闻起来的味道是冷，干燥，清澈的树香和涩。而黑色头发的男人闻起来就像窖藏的太阳，烟草，余烬，火药和铁的气味混合，掺杂了幼崽被阳光晒干后的暖且咸的体味，新浸出的油脂淡淡裹在头皮上。气味对他的影响太过于大，但他没有抗拒本性的理由。  
如同一只偷窃记忆的鸟……  
他并不是不知道自己总会在自制不足时越界，几乎每次，黑头发的男人都因他的接触而勃起。可这并非是出于主观意愿。他并不因为控制对方的性而有丝毫快乐或满足。他有欲望，但从不是性欲，他保证了这一点。气味从这具身体里散发出来，而他摄取它，如同吸吮罂粟奶，气味麻痹他的神经，脑，心，疼痛。仿佛在温泉水中逐渐溺亡，只要胃仍暖和地麻木着，他就毫无节制地夺取更多。  
重点在于，给自我惩罚立下一个界限。  
如果伸出手，就会退缩。如果毫无表示，就会凑上前来。他就是这样的一种动物。  
有的时候，黑头发的男人被酒味浸透，他也会有几分醉意。  
更有的时候，遇到对方同外人性交，亦或是事后未曾洗浴。就算远远站在庭院深处，如若掺杂了其他人的气味飘进鼻腔，就只会感到喉间刺痛了。


	4. Chapter 4

怎样才能区分人和鬼？  
铃木在内心自问。从有记忆起，便见过了各式各样的妖怪。无害的物怪并不会对生活造成影响，也就没人在意；而有加害之心，恶作剧，毁坏屋敷的，则会被父亲及时清理掉；在父亲离家时，便由八咫鸟照料他。在神鸟的庇护下，虽也与混迹人世的化形的狐与狸等有过一面之缘，但少有实际的交际。  
年龄足够出征后，恶性的荒魂与食人的妖鬼也就见得多了起来。百发百中的铁炮射术足以解决大多数的麻烦，哪怕近身交战也无需畏惧。自始至终，父亲的训导就不曾包含生之耻辱，若有性命之忧，尽快托付八咫鸟来离开战场才是上策。  
由人变成鬼的故事并非少见，妖怪也有已害人为乐的典型。有长得同鬼无二却属善神的地方神明，也有状若美人却杀起人来毫不手软的魔障。  
杀人和食人，是唯一的区别吗？食肉的野兽化作的妖怪，会吃人也是天经地义的事情，却并不被归作鬼的族类。曾仿佛听说过善即非鬼，如果是心存善意的，哪怕长着鬼的外貌，也不是鬼。  
即是人又不是人。  
如果同样可以食人…那么妖和鬼，又该如何区分呢

挡在自己面前的巨狼，一口咬下敌方头颅吞入腹中也不是第一次。亦会化形成人类模样。可如果给他头上盖上隐角，也绝不会有被鬼角顶起的形状吧。

不符合本国常理的，异域的妖怪，心存善念，状如妖，却能干出鬼事的异常的存在。

在他躺在自己大腿上，把头埋进衣褶里时，在长着灰白色头发的头颅上摸索，也不会有任何凸起的触感。然后就突然想起，自己似乎在幼时曾见过这样的一个人——说是“人”并不合适，但在用语言来描述时，句句改正反而缺少了流畅的感觉。  
记忆中庞大的灰白色的妖怪，只是远远地一撇也感到惊诧。那还是信长还未于本能寺烧死之前的事情，自己并不会被委任过于重要的任务。在本愿寺被击败的父亲虽无路可逃，却被长有角的半妖武士饶了一命。本无论如何也想进入本堂内为父亲助战，却被八咫鸟阻拦，好在最终家主平安无事归来。  
在焦急等待之时，所见到的动物。

存在于记忆之中的感到美丽的形象，随着年份推移愈加拔高。再同现实中的本体加一比对，就会开始感到不符合的晕眩了。  
父亲曾告诉过他秀千代的事情，那个长着鬼角的武士，齐藤道三的儿子。听说是一个从不开口说话的人。他自认为自己是比不过父亲的，如果那人能将父亲轻松击败，那么自己必然也敌不过他。“秀吉”中的秀，蓝色眼睛的半妖，强到这种地步的话，会有超出常理的同为妖物的朋友在附近也是正常的。  
至于事实如何……难以得知。  
灰色头发的妖怪并非一言不发，只是不爱开口。对他说简单的句子大抵会有相应的回应，但很难说他是靠语气猜对的还是真的能够听懂。偶尔在熟睡时，会喃喃出几句梦话。心情好的时候，也会哼歌。  
但仅此而已。


	5. Chapter 5

梅雨季节总是阴雨绵绵。  
在门口脱下鞋子洗过脚，将刀和铁炮放上木架以待稍后清洁保养。令人熟悉的存在感盘踞在庭院深处。反正自己身上也湿透了，没什么躲雨的必要，嘱咐的洗澡水还没准备妥当，他就直接走了过去。  
哪怕是山林野兽也会懂得在树洞山窟里避一避雨，越来越熟悉仿佛把这里当家住下的妖怪却让人觉得稀罕地淋着雨也睡得安稳。被雨声模糊了脚步，走得近了对方才惊醒过来，扭过头用完好的独眼看清了来人，皱起的眉头又平缓了下去。  
这次的状态可着实是很糟糕，那件一直以来穿着不见换过的衣服给泥浆浸透了衣摆不说，血污都快把刺绣花纹给全盖住了。眼睛四周惯有的墨炭的妆容在脸上花成一片，要说是忍者潜入的伪装也毫不过分。失明的白眼也起了炎症，血丝连成一片，几乎要把眼白全都染红了。  
“……你真是……”  
第一反应是感到麻烦而不想参与，接着又意识到对方并不是自己可以坐视不理的陌生人。递过来的钱袋已经连开袋查验都懒得干了，更何况这家伙看起来可怜兮兮的，又是泥又是血，活像只掉走得好好的突然摔了一跟头掉进战场的狗。  
“来。”  
这样子可不能放他进屋。  
被拉住手就乖乖跟着走的外国人的面孔对于铃木宅来说已经远谈不上陌生，虽然被家主吩咐过不用去招待，但如果有侍女偶然瞥见了其在树荫里的身影，也还是会为其呈上茶和粗点心的。虽说没有直接的证据，但周遭民众所传闻的出没于附近山林中体型庞大的灰白色巨狼，分明也是同样的绿色独眼。更何况铃木家本就有着供奉八咫鸟的传统。若说是山神化作人形光顾，也并非是毫不可能。当代铃木家主对这个说法不置可否，不管是不是山神，只要钱给到位，他就可以忽视对方的…好色举动。  
如果每次都是真的付钱来买和他共度一夜，那这么多年过去，他早就可以面不改色例行公事了。可偏偏这人就是一副对他哪哪都感兴趣但就是没有性欲的样子，哪怕是隔着衣服直接抓住对方性器揉捏，也完全没有任何反应，彻彻底底是动物的生理周期。  
但是如果精神头好，就会把自己压住用脸蹭到自己勃起的举动实在是太…过分了。  
如果是山神光顾，那就是好色山神。如果是狐狸报恩。那就是色情狐狸。  
并不为性服务而完全是顺带的下体按摩，每每又只撩起火又不负责灭。孙三郎没有足够在并非炮友的人面前自慰的厚脸皮，可过于执着的话，梦里又会被善解人意八咫鸟照顾周到，这样一来醒来的时候，又肯定会发现对方把脸贴在自己濡湿的内裤边睡得稳当了。  
至于自己根本没要求过，却总会在力所不及时刻出现在自己面前挡下刀刃之类的事情…  
铃木孙三郎对他的妖怪客户的态度很难一言而尽。  
不知道妖怪是否懂得用人类的方式洗澡，孙一将其领到更换衣物的屋里，直接帮他把湿透而紧贴身体的衣服扒了下来，并不出意料地看到这人根本连内裤都没穿。在自己也脱好后拉着对方进了洗澡的里屋，示意他在木凳上坐好后，拿手巾沾湿热水开始擦这一脸黑泥。脸洗干净后至少没刚才看起来那么凄惨了，虽说整个右边眼眶都因为炎症开始红肿起来，待会儿得找药师配点药才行……  
“自己会洗吗？”  
出乎意料地，在理解语义后，对方极其自如地行动起来，搓洗过身体然后解开发辫漂洗干净头发，效率惊人不说，在自己结束后一言不发就凑近来帮他搓背——这些可能性可从没在他脑子里出现过。  
泡进热水池，那人又开始昏昏欲睡起来，照习惯靠在他身边就闭上了眼。那张脸被水蒸气笼罩后，再加上没了常戴的黑色面妆，反倒也柔和了不少，多少能让人想象出其没受伤之前的脸来了。  
伤口不是刀刃造成，切割边缘不整齐，活像是插入尖钉靠蛮力划破的，以至于疤痕周遭的皮肉都扭曲凹凸着。大半张脸都破损后，就很难在对视时把重点从伤疤上移开，虽不至于觉得可怕，但也不会毫不在意。可现在趁着泡澡时酒歇的劲，正经端详起来，就发现这张脸是绝对说不上凶恶的，因为靠近自己而表情放松着睡着，其实也只是普普通通的温和的人的面貌而已。就算是野兽的原貌，想来也不会是恶兽的脸吧。  
衣服被侍女取走清洗去了，身材这么大的男人衣服一时间也找不到现成的。拿自己的衣服给他换上就小臂小腿都露出一大截，但也只好在衣服洗好晾干前将就一下，好在对方对自己的衣服消失了没什么太大意见。  
清理火枪时候被搂在怀里抱得稳稳当当地也早就习惯了，短促的鼻息拍打在脖颈上，鼻尖时不时点上皮肤，如果再来点冰凉湿润的触感就同被猎犬亲近没什么两样。被舔舐也无所谓，但是如果感到有牙齿贴上来，就得分出手去拍对方一下把他打醒——这种情况是极少的，大多数时候异国的妖怪自制力都很好，鲜少会张开嘴，更别提试探性的啃咬了，干出这种事情多半是半梦半醒时候忘了事。被叫醒也不会生气，恍神一会儿后，只会重新找了喜欢的姿势，又继续睡下。  
刚才擦洗干净的瞎眼，现在又开始流着眼泪了。


	6. Chapter 6

如果痛苦就会紧咬牙，死绷住腮，脖颈僵直，太阳穴被脑子里作乱的痛狠劲地钻，眼球也像要跳脱出来。说不上来死去或忍受疼痛，哪一个更轻松些。但如果遇到特别严重的日子，头疼挨上三四天也不见好转，连带着坏的眼睛也一起作乱起来，就会觉得不管怎样都比活着更好了。  
可是一旦这痛苦缓下劲来，就会开始感到昏昏欲睡，嗓子阵阵作痒，原本被搅得一团乱的思绪逐渐回复，却仍飘忽着，带来好的眩晕感。  
这眩晕他是不讨厌的。  
哪怕不怕冷，遇到热源仍然会觉得舒适，趋热是动物的本能，可用火的技巧只掌握在少部分物种手中。不会因火和铁受伤…但不代表不会感到疼痛。  
梦总比现实要好，可入睡，做一个好梦，实在太难了。  
没法做梦就让痛苦叠加, 太过现实就会想要死, 这就是简单逻辑.  
死掉的人又还能干什么呢  
好闻的，暖又柔软的人类，非常害怕弄坏掉。如果被允许小心翼翼搂抱住，那就已经是极好极好的幸运了。  
……如果让我不痛苦，让我睡着。让我做好的梦。那么我就爱你。  
如果可以日复一日做梦，那痛苦就不复存在了。  
好闻的，暖和的，柔软的人类  
嘴里衔着罂粟的乌鸦，深色的眼睛泛着红光  
让我  
准许我  
拥有一部分…  
允许吧  
在痛苦沉睡之前，请不要死


	7. Chapter 7

不仅仅是关于声音。  
但是无法否认其重要性。  
黑头发的男人说话时分明神情稳重，一板一眼，情绪波动极小，却总听起来像在撒娇。不知该归结于口音还是音色，抑或是二者兼具，在对他说话时，放低音量又本就偏缓的一个个音节涌出来，就像是绵软的，柔和的网。轻易就会被笼罩进去，纠缠，接着动弹不得。  
但这很好。  
非常好。  
瑟里常对他撒娇，虽全心全意，却总是为了得到些什么才会这么做。  
但是这个男人不一样……  
他并不是在撒娇，哪怕听起来九分像。也可以说是埋怨，是别扭的拒绝，是不痛不痒的训诫——一旦听不懂实际内容，就不管究竟是什么都无所谓了。

虽作为先锋，于伏见城击败鸟居元忠，但西军最终仍是败给东军。战后的杂贺众再次分散开各行其事，孙一则以浪人身份为奥州的伊达收留，暂时落下脚来。  
从小在纪伊长大，虽在元服后见识过别国冬季落雪的光景，但是连续几个月暴雪封山无法通行的气候也让人难以适应，更别提他本就是怕冷的人。  
往日常用的围脖远不够御寒所需，在点上炭盆的窄室内，披着厚布衣也会呼出白雾。悬着的锅具里炖煮着野猪肉已有几个时辰，想必早已糯软脱骨。但是肚子不饿，也喝过了汤，此时只是烤着火，无所事事着，等着雪停。  
……等着给那家伙开门，或许。  
留下来的黑地单衣原样折好放在地板一角，金丝刺绣在摇曳火光映照下不时泛光。偶尔四顾时视线略过，就会不由自主盯着金红色的松叶出神。  
虽说不甚上心，但在经年的生活被扰乱后，也还是多少摸清了对方的行动习惯。在以真面目相见过后，那家伙就更加无所顾忌，或者说是胆大得惊人——若真的是狐狸还好，至少方便掩人耳目。但如此巨大体型的狼，再如何隐蔽身型也免不了惊动他人，更别说他根本就没把这事放在心上的意思。  
一路跟着他从关原来到奥羽，最终在这间窄小居室停下脚步。也亏得奥羽本就常见赤河童等怪物群聚，伊达的领地内灵石矿盛出，吸引妖怪亦不是头两天了。  
抵达东北安顿下来后，似是发现境遇改变，除了照常的金银外，每次还会带来捕获的野兽。在最初数量少时还好，制成干肉外加每日进食，勉强能够处置干净。但到了后头，哪怕会在开春时消失一两个月，他带来的猎物也没法在这期间吃完。  
虽说仍有雇佣活计上门，但总归还是没战前那么多。顾忌被大御所秋后算账，来自武名高的家族的委托自然少了下来，也就只有些不用召集人马的简单任务可做。佣金少，时间和精力也就花费得少，加上他赶路基本靠飞。一来二去，每月都有大把时间以供发呆所用。  
门外积雪被踩踏的声音十分清晰，无需让乌鸦去看也知道是谁来了。蹭起身来拉开拉门，风便夹杂着飘雪与血腥味扑面而来。体型庞大的野兽正把叼着的山鹿尸体在柴堆前摆放好，见到门开了，就把身上的落雪抖干净了，钻进屋来。  
太慢了。  
这么说着，挡住了凑过来的狭长的脑袋，四下查看起来。狼的皮毛不会因落雪融化而结冰，这也是来了奥州后他才知道的事情。甩落过雪与杂草后，虽然仍带着寒意，但灰毛的野兽看起来十分干净，唯一嘴边结冰的血迹只用布擦过几下也就清理完毕。  
纵使不想承认，如果不钻进巨狼肚腹下的毛发里就难以入睡已然已变成事实。暖和的动物皮肤与软毛比起被褥来保暖得实在太多了，冷到睡不着从来就不是什么好受的事情；外出工作时着着甲胄挨过夜晚还好，在住处也手脚冰冷就太过辛苦了。  
总感觉那家伙在变回原型时有什么地方和以前不一样了，但仔细排查起来又说不上来。无视掉在自己头上蹭来蹭去的鼻子，他把锅下的炭火熄到最小，就铺开被褥躺下。  
无需等他招呼，灰色毛发的动物伸了个懒腰，也在床榻上趴伏下来，用宽阔松软的肚子毛把他笼盖住了。


	8. Chapter 8

控制你自己。  
别让愤怒掌控你。

说得仿佛比什么都容易。  
他颤抖着手，压抑住痛苦的呻吟，在一团乱的抽屉里翻找着药瓶。这里有太多无所谓的垃圾，而他在自己忍不住要把整个抽屉拔出摔在地上的前一秒找到了那个盒子。  
这还是瓶新的，先前的那份老早吃光了，而这意味着瓶盖下面还有一层塑料膜，阻隔他和他的救命药丸。  
他用手指去戳，企图打开它。可脱力的指头不听使唤。目之所及之处找不到任何适用的尖锐物体，他只好用牙去啃。那药瓶如此之小，他的牙齿在瓶口刮擦打滑，徒劳无功地刮出一些无用的划痕。

控制你自己。

他懊恼着，更加发狠地去咬它。嘶哑的喉音随着咬肌发力而泄出喉咙。你无法想象一层薄膜能有多坚韧，正如他有多迷茫和无助。给自己打败的男人，蜷缩在被子和枕头里，躲在层叠的黑暗之下。周而复始地撕咬那本该小事一桩的药瓶，唾液从嘴角淌出来，粘在他的胡子上。他又用手指狠命戳刺它，即使反作用力带给他的疼痛远无法和受力方成正比，他仍然还是打开它了。

控制你自己。

操你。  
他哆嗦着，抠出两颗胶囊，干哽下喉咙。它们不出所料地卡在他食道里，即便他反复一次次吞咽口水，也仍然不肯给他好过。眼泪流了出来，那不是他干的，任何一件事都不是。这全都是他的下意识反应，直接跳过脑子，跳过一切思考步骤，就那样做了出来。他在被子上擦掉他的眼泪，眼睛又开始干得厉害。

他试图使自己安静下来，等药效发作。时间总是难熬，他辗转反侧，极力自控，撞向一堆棉花与布料而非石灰墙壁。头疼几乎要杀了他。在混沌的光影中，他自言自语，嘶声哀嚎，呼喊不存在于这个世界上的人的名字。

你这样会杀死我的。  
为什么你就不能仁慈一点呢。

他嘟囔着。仿佛过了百万分钟，药效渐渐发作，睡意捉住他，把他往无尽黑暗里拖拽。  
朦胧中，一只手若有若无地抚过他的脸，轻柔又飘忽不定，不冷也不热。

我杀不死你。  
只有你才会杀死你自己。

他伸手去抓他，但什么也没碰到。皮肤上的触感残留着，对方却像轻烟般消散。  
这从来没有人，没有对方，只有他一个精神失常的疯子，和漆黑的屋子。

为什么你就不能回答我。  
你这该死的幽灵。  
我爱你，你听得见吗。

没有回应，从一开始就如此，以后也不会有任何变化。  
他又流眼泪，这次是他自己在流。

他奉指令杀人，一个或一群，有什么区别？他从没有过什么私人后勤，没有什么为他改装的枪支弹药。那片光是虚假的，从未存在过，他从来就不配遇到那么美好的人。  
他住分配给他的独栋。屋子很大，只有他一个人占据。在休息的日子里随便干些荒唐的事情，任何事，但不是任何人。或许曾经是，但现在再也不能了。  
那像是一个单纯的梦，他却在梦里迷失了五年。  
一觉醒来，时间静止未动，指针划过六点，他独自一人。  
可那些感受如此真实。  
他从未结婚，未热恋，未相遇。  
他去过那个地方找过，他当然会去。只是什么也得不到。  
他又想得到什么呢。  
这个人根本不存在。  
他被魇住了吗？他无从得知。  
日复一日地，他仍然沉醉在那双蓝色眼睛里。他听得见，感受得到，但触不到，摸不着，看不见。

你一定是个幽灵吧。  
为什么不愿意再次现身呢。

最开始的那段时间里，他仍在梦里见到他。  
梦里的那个人，像个天使，即便在昏暗的房间里也绽放光华。  
有时候他们仍然做爱，那感觉和现实中没什么不同。  
他一遍遍吻他，说爱他。那个人只是笑，说他知道。  
他什么都知道。

后来他就不再做梦了。  
从那时候起他开始慌了，尝试各种办法，整日整夜睡觉，做些荒诞离奇的梦，在一个个扭曲的世界里来回穿梭，想去到他身边去。  
他总是失败。  
想着那双蓝眼睛，他性欲高涨却又空虚不能自己。男人或女人，他都试过，但都不行。  
这不对。  
看他们的脸，他觉得恶心反胃，更别提真正操上那些各异的身体，前或者后的孔穴。  
他不是没逼过自己。  
那一次，他找到一个同样的蓝眼睛男人，他们有相似的黑发。  
一切都该很顺利。  
但在他把自己插进去之后，强烈的呕吐感涌了上来。他奔向厕所，吐出一整天的酒，吐出绿色的胆汁，红色的血。  
从那以后他就放弃了。  
他操自己的拳头，想那张脸，那双眼睛。喊他的名字，在虚假的温暖中高潮，再高潮。  
腐烂。  
他病了，可是他不想治好自己。  
头痛。  
来得无缘无故，查不出病灶。  
他吃各种止疼药，可都收效甚微。  
那似乎比子弹穿透胸腹还来得疼。  
脑子给绞成一团肉酱，四处游荡，想挤出他的眼珠子，从鼻子里，嘴里，耳朵里淌出来。  
可当他病发，那人就来了。  
他吞他各式各样的药，抱着头，痛得在床上打滚。  
等他。  
一遍遍嘶喊出那个名字，祈求他快些到来。解除他的痛苦，或者干脆带他走。  
他也就只会在这时候出现了。  
是啊，可怜可怜他这个卑贱的垃圾吧。你难道看不出他有多痛，多无可救药？  
你不是说过吗。  
你不是说过你也爱我吗。  
不……你没有………  
那你放我就这么死掉不就好了吗。  
别再救我了，别。  
总在痛苦之时降临的天使，幽魂，挖空他的脑子，抚平他的痛苦，又下一秒消失不见。  
那你干脆他妈的不要出现不就好了吗？！  
对不起对不起对不起  
我不是有意的  
原谅我  
回来见我

我做错了什么事吗？  
我会改，我什么都能改。  
告诉我我错在哪。  
求你了。

他烂在他的茧里。


	9. Chapter 9

所有鼻尖戳进伤口的嗅闻，来回翻弄，与竭力舔舐试图让其好受些的举动都是徒劳的。过浓的血味倒灌在鼻腔里，也同时从大张的嘴里吸入进去。那股腥味让他有些反胃，但充其量是饥肠辘辘的肠胃受扰动而不安。他的项圈戴了太久，表面的漆磨损得差不多了，便总是时不时有铁锈的味道——但同这些血比起来？你知道结论是什么。  
舔干净的伤口有血源源不断冒出来，他大可不管它们，等一会儿，等着愈合。  
但他太饿了。  
舔进嘴里的血和着唾液一起吞下去，他的尖牙戳得自己发疼，但这几乎不可避免。舔舐的动作毫无温和可言，但伤口不管怎样都会愈合。他舔那些血，等伤口不再流血，他就舔那些血痂，然后是沾血的手。  
……显而易见,他无法如此清理脸上的血污。所以他猜测那一定很糟，但他并不真的在意。  
天气很热，但大巴上没有开空调。好在他面前的窗户是敞开的。中午喝过酒后，他开始犯困，空气也十分闷热，汗在前胸结成水滴，然后往下淌落。风时有时无，路面也不大平整。他试图倚在窗户上睡一会儿，但他的耳朵被咯得生疼，引擎带动着窗户一起震动，有一个苍老的声音哼着过时的曲调——那并不惹人讨厌。让人厌烦的是交谈的声音，窃窃私语，议论纷纷，像见血的苍蝇，成群结队地飞着。睡觉的企图并未实现，他只是闭着眼歇了一会儿。  
他想像着，他倒在地上，面朝天，被倾倒下来的水淋在他脸上，身上，冲刷走血和泥。他吞喝着那些水，但同时也被它呛住，密集的水流击打着他的面部，让他没法睁开眼睛。  
那似乎是曾经发生过的事情，但又可能只是单纯的想象。车仍然在马路上颠簸着，而他的项圈飘出一股铁锈味。  
事实则是，他对他根本一无所知。  
他看见，他相信，他着迷。  
根本就无足轻重罢了。  
从地牢去到地牢，只是更合身的那一个让他沉迷了。  
我也曾经只是个男孩。  
可现在再也不是了。  
地牢，壳，死蛹。  
嗨。  
你说。  
被护工领到面前的小孩，正是十四五岁的样子。迅速拔高的身材瘦削，脸依然稚嫩着，还有些残存的幼儿的圆润。他用蓝眼睛看着你，显露出不安和困惑。  
我是温森。  
你伸出手，而他迟疑着握住它，摇晃了几下。  
我是你父亲的朋友。  
你是这么说的。

你试图去当一个父亲，尽管你在漫长的前半辈子里从来没有想过任何与之相关的事情。  
正处于成长期的少年消耗极大，而你庆幸他喜欢你做的食物。  
花时间做饭让你平静，除此活动之外只剩工作和运动。睡眠时间被减少，但你也并不是真的需要它们。  
很难形容此刻的心情。  
夜深人静的时候，你听得见隔壁少年睡梦中的呼吸声，很难说那是安慰，但总比没有好。  
有时候他问，他是个什么样的人？我的父亲。  
你只能告诉他，你们长得很像。  
耐心些。  
总有一天，你会在镜子里见到他。  
你想给他一切。  
最少程度的沟通……  
太像了  
太像了。  
你不希望在别人面前流泪。  
金钱，格斗技巧，枪械知识。  
都接受吧？  
他是像好，还是不像才好呢。  
不知道。  
沉默  
沉默最好。  
不可避免……  
不希望他进入你的房间。  
太多画……涂鸦  
蓝眼睛。  
会被认出来吧。  
他的眼睛。  
总是悲伤，你。  
监护人。  
室友。  
你感激他不搬走。  
父亲。  
兄长。  
伴侣——不  
不对。  
不再是了。  
影子重叠、  
他是活着的幽灵。  
你是死去的不朽。  
他抚摸你的后颈。  
年轻的皮肤，尚且没有伤疤。被你粗糙的手指摩擦，像蹭过一张光滑的纸。  
裸露在外的大腿，合身的棉内裤，手缓慢探进去，温暖且潮湿的皮肤，稚嫩的性器。  
还没有混合烟味，少了年龄沉淀的味道，颈间……  
他叹息出声。  
温森。  
Darling。  
这会经常发生吗？  
你看着他，你想，他们长得真像。  
你长得和你父亲几乎一模一样。  
你说。  
如果是这样就好了。  
那至少名正言顺。  
事实就在于，他不像他父亲。  
他像他自己。  
当然了，二十年的区别罢了。  
你看着他，尚且纤细的少年身躯，干净的不带疤痕的皮肤。  
那眼睛是一样的。  
你盯着他看，假装什么都没变。  
但事情变了。  
可你控制不住盯着他看。  
你可以不干其他的任何事，你不去尾随他，不监视他的一举一动，不做任何非分之想。  
可你怎么能不盯着他看呢。  
痴迷的目光，他以为你是怪胎，你以为你变成恋童癖。  
但是他不再是他了，不是吗。  
你想得到拥抱。  
你不能。  
你想要他回来。  
做不到。  
但你更不能接受搞丢现在的这一个。  
第一眼见，你就知道那是他。  
但是那也不是他。  
孩子会长大。  
他会健壮起来，体重增加。他的胡子留起短茬，他给自己卷烟卷，点燃了，分享给你。  
你没有变老，他不问为什么。  
他长得和你失去的那个一样了。  
但是他们不是同一个。  
回忆的炼狱。  
你不需要知道他现在喜欢怎样的人，有怎样的私生活，做梦的时候叫谁的名字。  
你只要可以看到他就心满意足了。  
是吗？  
狗屎。  
他不叫你父亲。  
你求之不得。  
最好永远不要。  
只是名字……只是名字就可以了。  
足够了。  
他接受他的名字，仿佛他本来就叫这个。  
你坐在沙发上，看他点燃一支烟，面孔模糊在烟雾里。  
恍惚间，仿佛什么都没变。  
你希望他拥抱你。  
你开口请求了。  
他犹豫了几秒，照做。  
如此相似。  
如此相似。  
温暖。  
眼泪浸湿你的眼罩。  
你逃走了。  
截然不同。  
于是惊醒。  
拳击撞破的指节伤口，不会很快就消退。  
尽可能地简单化一件事情。  
他是个动物，归根到底也需要触摸来同别的个体那得到爱。  
和表达。  
不只是性。  
性是所有中最不重要的一个。  
蓝眼睛反着光。  
所有人都会后退，只除了他。  
只有他。  
拥抱…  
他…我…  
我需要，接触。  
几乎是醒来的一瞬间，梦境就消散了。  
他猛地睁开眼，旋即被白炽灯的强光耀得眯起眼睛。胸腔里的浊气挠着他的嗓子，让他咳嗽起来。疲倦的肌肉因睡姿不良而更变本加厉，他咳着，伸手在茶几上摸索，企图找到一支烟。似乎今天事事都不太顺心，他发誓，在他睡过去之前，那肯定有烟的，就在某个地方……临时的粗糙缝合在不知轻重的动作下有些开裂，又有新的血从透明胶带下浸出来。  
疼痛倒是久违地不太明显。  
头疼消失了，和他预想的一样。但就此时来说，他更关心过程而非结果。烟瘾逼迫着他坐起身来，而——啊，那不就是吗。他走过去，跛着一只脚。他想，那脚后跟估计是骨裂了，毕竟这早就过了皮肉伤的正常愈合时间。他从烟盒里抽出一支，点燃了，贪婪地吸了一口，只是又剧烈地咳嗽起来。但是接下来他就不再咳了。  
他试图回想梦境的内容，但捕梦从来不是一个容易的事情。就连他究竟做没做梦，那都是朦胧的。但他宁愿相信自己做了。  
实话实说，这是他自我抚慰的一个重要步骤。总得有些东西让他平静下来，就算那是虚构的也好。  
他吸着他的烟草，从肺里吐出浓郁的蓝色烟雾。他想到一些东西，那让他微笑起来。  
假装有人爱他总是好的。  
毕竟，又有怎样的野兽，不喜欢美人呢。


	10. Chapter 10

他说出投降与认输的次数多过大多数人。  
铃木重朝如此想着，清洁铁炮的枪管，填充火药，塞入铅弹，引燃火绳。  
这个想法已经不是第一次出现在他脑子里了。  
扣动扳机，枪弹射穿借着雾气掩盖突然出现在百步外的足轻的脑袋，他收回视线，又放下枪，继续清理枪管，填充火药。  
大抵是和父亲不太一样的。  
被打败后放过一命和见到时机不对就立刻逃走或者投降该是不太一样的。  
即便是正统的武家，在这个年代也早就对忠义失去了信念。而对于佣兵聚集的杂贺众来说，谈这种混杂的荣誉观念就实在是找错了对象。拿钱办事的道理，哪怕不考虑到头领兴趣使然的性格，随意改换雇主也是家常便饭。  
如果要说，父亲该是个好强的人。  
反之铃木重朝是不一样的，是对胜负没有兴趣，对孰强孰弱的比拼打不起精神的人。  
但是两者不在乎死之荣誉的观念是相同的。  
所以无法理解为什么当年的父亲会干出那样的事来。  
喜欢凑热闹，喜欢管闲事，哪怕是听来的流言也忍不住想去探查，活跃的，乐于战斗的人，在听说自己的假首级被曝尸于京都时，笑得几乎要背过气去。  
有趣吧，孙三郎，太有趣啦。  
笑累了之后，用手背揩掉挤出的眼泪，向着铃木重朝感叹着的父亲，双臂环抱着。  
与织田信长对峙，轻易就挫败了信长，继又随性投降下来，同信长议和，然后为信长办事。  
这其中重点必然不是织田信长的个人魅力。  
我要再和他打一场。  
父亲说。他不是在征求意见。  
八咫乌飞走了。  
他没法像父亲那样释放出火的术法，刀法也比不上。  
或许枪术百发百中，但是有着八咫乌的庇佑，不能百发百中才是奇怪。  
因此自认为是平常人。  
仅仅是在完成工作。  
如果被打败就逃走，如果被雇佣就去做。  
战争不会结束，工作也一样。  
如此想着。  
如果什么都不做，就会感到虚无。  
如果不用语言命名情感，情感就没有定论。  
不知从何处得到了三味线，将其拿到铃木宅的男人正在调适丝弦的松紧。拨子对他来说太小了，仅模仿姿态拿起试用了两下，便被冷落在一旁。  
因为被火燎掉了半边脑袋，剃干净的头发已经重新长到了及腰长。被铅弹贯穿的伤口也亏得异于常人的恢复能力愈合如初。他试探着断续弹了一小段曲子，那是铃木没有听过的曲调。  
纸窗挡不住夹杂着雪的寒风，但那人丝毫没有受其影响的反应。感觉到被注视，他抬起头来看他，放下乐器，帮他再拉紧了披在身上的皮毛毯子。  
活着大抵就是这样没什么意思的事情。  
庆长十一年，被德川家康召收，杂贺孙一接受雇佣，离开了奥州。


	11. Chapter 11

时间还未到  
他又见到父亲，沉默地穿梭在树间，投来静默的一瞥。  
仍然未到。  
离开了伊格达希尔的范围，父亲仍然照常出现，这让他情绪稳定。  
他没停下等他，所以他没追上去。  
他活得够久了，但显然还没能等到黄昏。久到世界连为整体，中土被分离，海姆达尔的孩子们一生也不会再见到曾经的死敌，鸟也再不会随意说话，时间却停滞在了午后。  
他试图回忆上一次遇到瓦奇瑞亚是多久之前的事情，然而连时间本身的概念都已经模糊得像是几百个冬天前的热梦。马仍在地上，但属于他们的战场已经没了，也再也没有人会乘上他们背后。曾经所有的狼都是属于那人的，包括他自己，但是现在可能不再是了。  
每个人都知晓自己的命运，出生即是为了死亡。  
很多时候气味比声音更重要。  
变化，再变化，沉淀。  
摄取气味，麻醉，停止思考。  
我够格了吗。  
把脖子挂上绞索理应导致死亡。  
父亲。  
上吊，上吊，上吊。  
不被接收。  
重量导致的伤痕新旧交叠，曾经在树上，离开了，很远，睡着，闻。  
如果我捅碎我的心脏我就应该去死。  
但他还在那，在林间与神对视，舔干净血，把鼻子埋进布料里。  
不得不说他并不是十分坚持，在寻死的时候。  
但我从未想过这些都不会是我的死因。  
吸  
呼  
气味。


	12. Chapter 12

混进房间里的夜行的野兽，盯着自己眼也不眨地看，就是类似这样的感觉。  
说不上是厌恶，也谈不上不适。仅仅是存在感，无法忽视掉的的不含恶意的注视，把心脏拉扯着垂坠下去一丁点，就无论怎样都和平常的状态不同了。  
但是实际上他本人并不是会对注视敏感的人，对方才是。不管什么时候，哪怕是随意地一瞥，也会被惊动而转而与人对视。毫无安全感与信任的野兽，也不会这个反应更强烈。正因为如此，才对自己的感受难以理解，从而更加在意起来。  
被注视会给人一种奇异的充实感，混杂着些微的焦虑，思考受阻，直觉迟钝。本该是该极力避免的负面影响才是，只是相处久后，逐渐习惯下来，也不会再同最初一般如芒在背。无法忽视的被注视感，抛去了异样后，就转变成了安全感。  
野兽变成了家犬。  
被关注，被看着，不会背叛的东西。  
即使不为他挡刀，那也足够好了。  
正因为如此，理解了对方厌恶被注视的情绪。  
野兽有着高壮的男人的外貌，些微的坡脚，层叠的伤痕。仅仅是行走也会看出和脸不符合的年龄与旧伤带来的影响，如果挥起刀来就更加难以忽视。  
疼痛会影响一切行为上的习惯，他对此十分清楚。只有年轻人才能做到用全盛的身体发挥出全盛的实力，诚然经验是不可忽视的重点之一，身体却一旦破损再也无法修复。  
对方在拥抱他时，力道恐怕比他的妻子还要更加轻柔，仿佛他是什么纸和粘土做成的工艺品，力气大了就会破损。  
但是一旦被注视，就会僵硬起来。  
臂膀不复柔和，肌肉紧绷，颤抖着。  
哪怕听不懂对方的语言，但是意思很明确。  
别看我。  
这么嘶哑着声音说着，举起一只手，摸索着遮住他的眼睛。  
一旦移开视线，情绪就会平稳下来。  
如果不去看他，对方就可以在任何地方熟睡，在任何地方哭，在任何地方把脸埋进他衣领里。  
战国的武将中并不乏喜欢男人的人，既可纾解性欲，又能于战场托付身侧，但或许还是作为女人的替代品居多。实话来说，他并不厌恶男人，但同时也并不痴迷于女人——同妻子育有两个儿子，与其说是结果，不如说是目的。  
为了继承铃木家业。  
（这真是自己想的吗）  
为了让别人闭嘴。  
（也许）  
净土真宗是追求来世的教派。念诵着“南无阿弥陀佛”，否定现世的秽土。作为本愿寺派的势力，杂贺众必然也是信仰此教义的。  
既然都否认了现世，为何还需要遵循旁人的希望呢。  
无解。  
他不是虔诚的信徒，没有做和尚的念头。他也对交合没有那么大的兴趣。  
因为是男人，哪怕没有兴致，也一定会因为身体的擦碰而得到愉悦。  
所以能够毫无顾虑地收下钱，做好了被使用的心理准备，最终惊讶于对方过少的要求。  
最终习惯于移开视线。  
看向肩头，骨节粗糙的手，一侧衣角，跛行的僵硬步伐。  
看向被切碎的肉块，撕扯掉头的尸体，血液浸湿的发尾。  
看向铅弹穿透的肉的窟窿，散落的人类的皮，灰白的死眼。  
如果把豁出去性命的追随也算作求爱，那么就该是最悲哀且无用的一种。  
他在朱漆的大杯中斟酒，对方持续吞服。酒壶似乎永远也不会倒空，而酒吞不会醉，大蛇也不会。  
陈年的绞索伤痕层叠在脖颈上，以至于手指下的皮肤凸起。  
他的酒没有下毒。  
这不是求爱。  
仅仅是野兽追寻巢穴。  
男人躺在他身侧。


End file.
